


Crazy and In Love

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, Companion!Reader, Episode Related, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: The Master’s new plan relied on you, his companion, pretending to be the Doctor’s companion. When he reveals himself to the Fam, the Doctor doesn’t quite believe you were doing it on your own accord.Based on S12, E1/E2
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Kudos: 31





	Crazy and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “hi! Can i request a Dhawan!Master x reader where the Doctor tries to save you from his ‘hypnotism’ but it turns out you’re both just crazy and totally in love?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Betrayal

It was the Master’s idea. You’d been his companion for a few years now. He was always thinking up new ways to get the Doctor’s attention. His current plan was long term and relied heavily on you. Pretend to be the Doctor’s companion and friend, gain her trust, and then break it one fail swoop. It was genius really.

You followed the Master’s plan to the latter. You followed the Doctor and her friends on every adventure they went on. It was exhausting. And being away from the Master was awful. You’d fallen in love with him over all your years of travelling with him. He was wonderful, always kind and sweet on you.

It took everything in you to not rush over and kiss him when you saw him again in Australia with the Doctor and Graham. He looked good, dressed up in his “O” outfit. He acted adorable and calm. It was like he was a completely different person. You loved it. Don’t get me wrong, you loved your Master, but he was just adorable as O.

You pulled O into the plane with Graham’s help. “There you go.”

“Sorry. I’ve never been good at sprinting.”

“What?” The Doctor asked, turning to the Master.

We went into the main cabin. You were practically buzzing with excitement.

The Doctor turned to the Master. “Never been good at sprinting?”

He looked down. “I was the last one in every race at school.”

“No, no, no. I read your file. You were a champion sprinter.”

The Master paused for a moment “Mmm. Got me.” He whispered. “Well done.”

The Doctor’s face was filled with shock and confusion. It was beautiful.

“What’s going on Doc?” Graham asked.

She shook her head slightly, never breaking eye-contact with the Master. “I don’t know.”

The Master looked between them. A large smile started to grow on your face. The anticipation was practically killing you. “You’d best take a look out of the window.”

They rushed to the window, desperate for information. The Master and you started up the aisle.

“How’s your house out there?”

“Bit Wicked Witch of the West, but you get the gist.” The Master paused. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“No.” The Doctor whispered to herself.

The Master turned. You stood by his side. He put a hand on his hip and tried to put the other against the wall, but it fell and he just shrugged it off. “Oh, come on, Doctor, catch up. You can do it.”

Then, the Doctor gasped. “Ohh!”

“That’s… that’s my name, and that is why I chose it… So satisfying.” His face was practically bursting with joy of the moment. Yours was too. “Doctor, I did say look for the spymaster. Or should I say spy… Master?” He paused for dramatic effect. “Hi.”

“You can’t be.”

“Oh, I can be. I very much am.”

A million emotions ran across the Doctor’s face. Anger, confusion, fear, all at once.

“So what’s going on, then? He’s not really O?” Ryan asked.

You rolled your eyes. Silly, slow companions. “Yes, do catch up.” You snapped.

“I’m her best enemy.” He said, stepping past the Doctor, looking her up and down as he did so. He chuckled softly. “Call me Master.”

The companions let out confused mutterings. The Doctor looked like she was panicking.

“Me and her, we go way, way, way back.”

“I met O!”

“I know.”

“Years ago.”

“I know!” He cackled madly. You joined him, unable to hide your joy at the situation.

“But there was an O at MI6. C was talking about him.” Ryan said. Again, you rolled your eyes. Companions…

“Yeah.” The Master replied, turning toward them. “A man very close to my heart. Well, in my pocket, actually.” He started to reach for his breast pocket. “Do you want to see him? It’s always good to keep a backup of one’s work. Tissue compression, it’s a classic.” He pulled out the box and started to push it up. “Ohh…” His laughter returned and you smiled. “Ambushed him on his way to work for his first day. Shrunk him, took his identity, and set myself up in MI6. Surprisingly good staff canteen.” Then, he threw the box away. It wasn’t any use anymore. “Set up a lovely companion for you as well, just for a twist.” He gestured to you and you took a bow.

Betrayal flashed across their faces. You laughed. “Oh, Doctor. So cute, so trusting. Really I don’t know why you didn’t expect something like this sooner?” You shrugged. “Surely you should have guessed.”

“We have had” The Master interrupted. He started bouncing up and down, “a lot of fun!” He started clapping and you couldn’t help but join him, albeit a bit more subtly.

“I need to warn Barton!” The Doctor exclaimed before running into the cockpit. “He’s not here!” She ran back out. “Where’s Barton? What have you done to him?”

There’s a bit of that Oncoming Storm you’d heard so much about. “Barton!” The Master said, running around in a circle. Adorable, really. But you’d never say that to his face. He pulled you into a seat next to him and you rested your head against his shoulder.

“Wrong question. Check the seat.” The Master smirked and pulled you up. “Cockpit bomb. Short fuse. I can relate to that!” The Doctor’s sonic buzzed and the Master shouted, “Now, do you really think that I would not make that sonic-proof, Doctor?!” His finger was pointed directly at her and his voice was rage. “Come on!” You nudged his hand and he calmed slightly. “Deadlock sealed. And I made sure – no parachutes on board.”

Eventually, the bomb exploded and the Master transported you away to his TARDIS.

* * *

You didn’t see the Doctor again until the Master took you to the 19th Century.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” He shouted as you entered the convention. “See the incredible shrinking device! Want to smaller, ladies? You can!” With that, he activated the device and a woman shrank. Her pathetic little self hit the floor. The Master stumbled forward and people started to scream and run.

“Who’s next?” You asked, walking toward a man who looked too important for his own good. “You, sir?” The Master shrunk him and you giggled with glee.

The Master held out the two shrunken people in his palm. “Ah, the happy couple!” Then, he chucked them across the room.

Movement caught out of the corner of your eye. “Do not move!” You shouted. “Hands on heads.” No one moved. “HANDS ON HEADS!” Everyone moved.

The Doctor strutted forward. “Let them go… and you can have me.”

The Master turned around to face her. “I’ve got you anyway.” Then, he walked passed her. A woman stumbled as he walked past her. “Did you just move?” He asked. He turned to look at you. “Did she just move?” You nodded. He asked her again.

“No!”

He started laughing and you joined him immediately. “Oh, my mistake. Sorry. Sorry!” He lifted his arm and shrunk her. The Doctor spun to look at him. “When I kill them, Doctor, it gives me a little buzz.” He moved around her again. “Right here. In the hearts. It’s like… How, how would I describe it? It’s like… It’s like knowing I’m in the right place, doing what I was made for.”

“What do you want?” The Doctor asked.

The Master paused for a moment, thinking. Did he not know? You thought he knew… “Kneel.” There was a pause. “Kneel. Or they all die.” The Doctor rolled her eyes, but kneeled. “Call me by my name.”

You rolled your eyes. This was getting awkward. You turned away and started taunting the people in the room.

You didn’t bring your attention back to them until you heard your name. Immediately, you turned and stalked toward the Doctor. “So why Y/N? Why bring them into this? Why go to all the trouble of hypnotizing them?”

The Master chuckled. “They’re not hypnotized. They did all this of their own free will.”

“No.” She whispered. Then, she addressed you from where you stood over the Master’s shoulder. “I know you, Y/N. We were friends. This isn’t you.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m an amazing actor.”

“Has he threatened you?”

“Nothing of the sort.”

You knelt down to their level and looked her in the eye. “It’s quite simple, Doctor. I love him. And he loves me.” The Master turned to you, smirked, and pecked your lips. “I’d do anything for him.”

“You’re lying.”

“You sure?”

Before your conversation could continue, a woman yelled “Down, Doctor!” and then the Master fell to the ground, clutching an injured shoulder.

Oh, you were going to kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
